What's a Little Booze Between Friends?
by HarmonyBunny1718
Summary: What starts out as a celebration for her 18th birthday soon becomes a turning point in young Kagome Higurashi’s life, as well as her traveling companions' lives. IK,SM,SK,SR You’ll just have to find out who's who later
1. Eighteen at last!

**Quick Note:** I'm sorry for not continuing my other two stories yet, a lot going on at the moment and I just got inspired to do this story so I just decided to type it all up a.s.a.p so I didn't lose it. I'll type/write up the others as they come to me but for now this will have to tide you guys over XP

**Story Title: **What's a Little Booze Between Friends?

**Summary:** What starts out as a celebration for her 18th birthday soon becomes a turning point in young Kagome Higurashi's life, as well as her traveling companions.

**Pairings: **IK, SM, slight SK, and SR (You'll just have to find out who all is with who.. And the three S's are all different people, same with the two K's just so ya know lol)

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and co., not me. I'm just borrowing them for this story… though I'm not sure if I want to return them after this…

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy and just a bit of Angst

**Ages:** (All in human years, I'm not so good with demon years) Kagome: 18 – Inuyasha: 20 – Sango: 19 – Miroku: 21 (Might add some later as the story goes on.)

**Chapter 1: Eighteen at last!**

"Mom! I'm home!" The young woman yelled just before slamming the front door of her house closed, her shiny black hair whipping her in the face from the sudden gust it caused.

"Kagome, we're in here sweetie." Another woman, obviously her mother, replied from somewhere within the kitchen.

Quickly setting her school bag by the door and kicking off her shoes she made her way hurriedly into the kitchen where her eyes bugged out at the sight before her. There in front of her, on the counter sat the most beautiful birthday cake she had ever seen! Glistening silver frosting tempted her taste-buds and she just knew there was a rich chocolate inside underneath. What other flavor would it be? It was not too big, but not too small. It was just the right size for her family of four. The candle's flames seemed to make Kagome's deep brown eyes sparkle with an unearthly glow. But it was the candles themselves that caught her attention the most. Two simple candles, the first shaped in a fancy 1 and the other an 8. _'I can't believe I'm going to be 18!'_ Yes, it wasn't truly her birthday just yet but it was only a few days away. The reason behind having her birthday early in her time was so that she could spend her actual birthday with her friends in the feudal era. She had a special surprise in store for them… But back to the story at hand.

As Kagome's eyes were taking in her wonderful, and delicious looking, cake her mother, brother and grandfather took it upon themselves to scream as loud as their could **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" **Jumping back to reality Kagome looked up slightly to look into the eyes of her loving family, always the ones to support her through everything. A wide smile spread across her face as she stepped forward to blow out her candles and make her wish. _'I wish for my friends and family to be happy.'_ That was Kagome, always the selfless one. Always putting her friends and family before her.

Phase two of her 18th birthday came after enjoying the cake and receiving numerous presents from her family. It was on to Eri's house for the tradition birthday sleepover.

**--**

Settling in between Yuka and Ayumi on Eri's bedroom floor Kagome prepared herself for the many, many, many, ma.. (you get my point), questions she knew were coming. Every year they always had their birthday sleepovers on their birthdays. Every year but this year. It would be hard explaining to the three of them why the sudden change… but luckily for her, her mother had helped her come up with a story they would hopefully buy.

Eri tilted her head slightly as she watched Kagome fidget nervous after finishing her explanation "So you have to go see that jealous, two-timing boyfriend of yours?"

Ayumi decided to add her two cents "Instead of spending your real birthday with us, your loyal friends?" adding the sad, puppy eyes for affect.

Yuka's turn to pipe in "You know Kagome; you really should just dump him and go out with Hojo. At least Hojo got into a good college, and right here in Tokyo too so he's close by. You wouldn't have to go out of town just to visit him like you do this Inuwashi guy."

Sighing softly Kagome knew she was in for a long night. "Inuyasha. And he is getting better… And it's not like I don't want to spend time with you guys, I just really want to go see him. You all know how I've been really sick lately, plus school's been taking up a lot of time when I'm well enough to go. I haven't been able to see him as much as I want." Well at least part of that was true. With all the final exams she's had to take, she was forced to cut back a bit on her 'Feudal Adventures'. At least with their last fight with Naraku they were able to obtain most of the Shikon Jewel. At most Naraku only had ¼ of it left, the rest either in Kagome's hands or with Koga and a couple other random demons.

The three of her friends nodded slowly to show they understood, or at least didn't want to bug her too much since they were supposed to be having fun tonight. Kagome watched her friends closely, suspicious that they weren't putting up more of a fight… maybe they were maturing? Well it was about time in her opinion. So the night was spent mostly gossiping about their favorite cute guys, pigging out on junk food and watching sappy romance movies and complaining about how guys can't be that romantic in real life.

**--**

**2 Days Later: **

Storming from the well house a very upset looking hanyou glanced about trying to find the only reason he came to this god-forsaken, horrid smelling time; Kagome. All the while muttering softly to himself "Where the hell is she? I've given her enough damn time for her stupid_ tests_!" spitting the word as if it burned his tongue. Slamming open the front door to Kagome's house (after 20 sits from Kagome for coming in her window before checking to see if she was changing, which she had been, he had learned how to use the door instead) he was met with a very, VERY unfamiliar sight. There stood the girl he was looking for, her backpack already secured on her shoulders and her shoes already on donned her feet. A smile was even present as she looked to the confused Inuyasha who stood before her "Hey Inuyasha, I was wondering how much longer it would take you to get here. Bye Mom! Inuyasha's here now so I'm going back!" obviously yelling the last two sentences back to her mother, to wherever she happened to be right then.

After snapping Inuyasha from his stupor they were on their way back to his own time. As Inuyasha was pulling Kagome from the bone-eaters' well he decided to ask a few questions… "So what changed?" getting only a confused frown from the girl he continued "Why were you ready to go today without me having to hurry you?"

Hearing the giggle the erupted from her then almost made his heart melt. Not that he would ever tell her that though! "Silly puppy," gently rubbing his ears. _Obviously_ she was in a very good mood today. "I just wanted to get back sooner so I could tell everyone something important." As soon as the words flew from her mouth Inuyasha's nervousness grew… What was so important that she wanted to come back early to tell everyone? Was she going to finally tell them that she was leaving them all for good to be in her own time? No! He wouldn't let her go!

While Inuyasha was turning over his depressing thoughts Kagome was grinning madly, while still heading to Kaede's village with her favorite half-demon; as she recalled the conversation yesterday with her mother….

**Flashback:**

_Kagome sat across the dining table from her mother, hands clasped tightly together in front of her chest as she begged her "Please Mom. I'll be 18 tomorrow so it's not like I'm a little girl anymore!"_

"_But you're still my little girl." But Megumi, Kagome's mother, complied with her daughter's wishes knowing that this was one battle she wasn't going to win. She would just have to trust her baby to be responsible enough not to get into too much trouble._

**End Flashback**

If possible, Kagome's grin widened as she felt the addition weight the surprise in her bag on her shoulders… _'Tonight is going to be veeerrrry interesting…'_

**--**

**That's it for Chapter 1. Tell me whatcha think! Chapter 2 already in the works and coming out soon! I PROMISE THIS TIME! **


	2. Beer Anyone?

**Quick Note:** I have decided that I will not be uploading anymore chapters for this story (after this chapter of course) until I have at least 5 reviews. It's not that hard really so hopefully Chapter 3 will be up soon, but that's all up to you guys.

**Story Title: **What's a Little Booze Between Friends?

**Summary:** What starts out as a celebration for her 18th birthday soon becomes a turning point in young Kagome Higurashi's life, as well as her traveling companions.

**Pairings: **IK, SM, slight SK, and SR (You'll just have to find out who all is with who.. And the three S's are all different people, same with the two K's just so ya know lol)

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or any other characters from Rumiko Takahashi. Though I may be adding my own characters in later on and they will be MINE! So no stealing! Talk to me if you want to use someone of mine!

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy and just a bit of Angst

**Ages:** (All in human years, I'm not so good with demon years) Kagome: 18 – Inuyasha: 20 – Sango: 19 – Miroku: 21 (Might add some later as the story goes on.)

**Chapter 2: Beer anyone?**

Kagome and Inuyasha had barely gotten half way to Kaede's village when a small ball of fur collided with Kagome. "Kagome! You're back!" Shippo squealed as he tightly hugged his adoptive mother's neck as best he could with his adorably small arms.

Gathering her breath again after having it knocked out of her with Shippo's greeting, the grin she had been wearing a few moments ago instantly turned into a motherly smile as she held her small kit. In the 3 years she'd known him he hadn't grown that much, thanks to the fact that demons did age slower then humans. But he was maturing nicely, only annoying Inuyasha when he was bored or the others tempted him too. Needless to say he was constantly annoying the hanyou. Not that he didn't still receive many lumps on the head for it.

Kagome hugged Shippo to her as they continued on to the village and listened to him happily chatter away about all that had gone on while she was away this time. Mostly how Inuyasha had been sulking like always (that earned him a nice hit to the head and earned Inuyasha a meeting with the ground thanks to Kagome's "sit!") and how Miroku couldn't keep his hands to himself and had been knocked out a total of 10 times in the past 3 days. Not a record but pretty close.

Finally arriving at Kaede's hut the three made it just in time to enjoy Kaede's wonderful cooking. Well all but Inuyasha who of course preferred to stick with a cup of Ramen. Kagome, as soon as they got in the hut, had told the others that she had something important to tell them all but that she wanted to wait until everyone had eaten. Inuyasha, who had temporarily forgotten about Kagome's news when Shippo found them, instantly became worried once more though tried not to show it as he slurped up his food.

Once all of their stomachs were full and satisfied Kagome turned to her friends, more like her second family, with a huge smile on her face. Inuyasha could only sulk again as he saw it _'How can she be so damn happy about leaving me… err… us?'_ Though his thoughts were cut short as Kagome began to speak.

"Ok, the important news I wanted to tell you all is that it's my birthday. I'm finally 18! I'm finally legally an adult in my time!" It might seem strange that she had been traveling with her little group for exactly 3 years now and she had never celebrated her birthday with them but on her 15th birthday she had only just met Inuyasha, her 16th birthday was spent at home crying her eyes out after having seen Inuyasha with Kikyo again, and her 17th with spent recovering from a really bad battle with a demon horde. So really it wasn't that strange… Well, just a little.

At the curious faces the group were making she couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

It was Miroku that spoke up first, "Today is your birthday?"

Then Sango, "You're only now an adult? You were an adult when we met… At least in this time..."

Inuyasha _would_ have spoken next if the others hadn't been around, so instead he kept his thoughts to himself. _'She's not leaving then?'_ Not even Naraku's appearance could have stopped the smile that crept onto his face. '_Thank Kami.'_

Kagome nodded as she answered their questions as best she could "Yes today is my birthday, must I repeat myself Miroku?" But added a smile to show she was just playing around. "And my time is different. Kids aren't actually considered adults until they turn 18 and since today is my 18th birthday I'm now an adult…" reaching behind her for her backpack and rummaging inside as she continued… "Which means… We can celebrate for real!" finally finding her surprise and pulling it out to reveal a strange box and a few bottles that none of the others have ever seen before.

"After much begging my mother agreed to let me bring some drinks. Though Shippo, you'll have to stay here with Kaede… You're much too young to have alcohol." Seeing him pouting she reached back into her bag before handing a huge bar of chocolate to him "But I did bring you this and some more crayons and paper." There, that brought the smile she loved to see back to his cute face.

"Thanks Kagome!" grabbing the chocolate he ran over to sit next to Kaede, fully ready to spent the rest of the night with her if it might get him more presents from Kagome.

Kagome then stood with her 'surprise' still in hand and turned to leave the hut while calling over her shoulder "Come on you guys. Let's go!" Smiling as she saw them all stand to follow her out. It only took them a moment to realize where they were going but none of them understood why, not yet at least. After a few more minutes Kagome stopped and plopped herself down next to the well, leaning back against it and waited for the others to sit as well. Once they had she began explaining what she had in mind for tonight's celebrations. "Ok. Now this is beer," holding up the strange box from before. "And this is vodka," now holding up one of the bottles. "Both are alcoholic drinks from my time. Kids aren't allowed to have it obviously, so I figured I'd tried it out with you guys since I can now. … Does that make sense?" Seeing them nod slowly she smiled and continued. "Good! Since it's my birthday I get to decide what we're going to do. Well… I already decided so I'll just tell you guys now. I decided I'm going to teach you guys a few… games shall we say. They're really fun! So I know you'll like them."

Taking a bottle from the box, because apparently this beer was in bottles as well, she placed in the middle of their little makeshift circle. "Now… I'm not exactly sure if this is weaker or stronger then sake from this time since I've had neither so you guys can determine that for yourselves." Reaching into her bag, which she had also brought along, she pulled out four small plastic cups. Opening the beer and pouring a small amount into each cup she hands one to each of her friends before taking the last for herself. Just as she was going to try it Inuyasha just had to speak up.

"Why the hell are we doing this again? How do we know this ain't poisoned? It sure as hell smells like it is!"

Rolling her eyes Kagome took a sip of her drink (pointedly ignoring Inuyasha's "Wait Kagome!") and wincing only slightly at the taste. "It's not that bad.. Just a weird kind of after taste really… Try it you guys." And they did… And they had just about the same reaction as her. All save for Inuyasha who just had to be a spoil sport as usual. Though this time Kagome really couldn't blame him, it wasn't his fault he could barely stand the smell enough to even get it close to his mouth. But once he finally had his taste he had to agree that it wasn't half bad.

"Ok! Now on to the games!" laughing softly Kagome poured the rest of the bottle evenly into their glasses then placed the now empty bottle on it's side in the middle once more. "First game… Spin the Bottle!"

Sango's eyes widened hearing the name. Kagome had once explained the concept of Spin the Bottle to her and had told her she was too horrified to ever play the game unless her future friends begged endlessly. So what changed? One glance to Inuyasha answered _that_ question. But still! Sweet, innocent Kagome wanted to play a game that would keep the townspeople in this time talking for weeks! "Kagome!" was the only protest she got out before her cheeks instantly flared red as the thought of having to kiss the pervert entered her mind. Not that she didn't like those thoughts…

But Kagome only giggled as she looked to the guys. "Spin the Bottle is an easy game. One person spins the bottle and whoever the bottle lands on they have to kiss." Ah, now their eyes were as wide as Sango's. "If the bottle doesn't land on anybody then the person it's closest to pointing to…" Oh great, now she was blushing too. "has to.." gulp "take off a piece of clothing…" Seeing the guys' mouths hanging open, and Miroku's looked suspiciously like a perverted smirk somehow, she quickly waved her hands around to defend herself "But we don't have to do that! My friends and I never did! We can just stick with the kissing. It's the fun part anyway." Laughing to try and ease the slight tension that filled the area as soon as she spoke of taking off clothes. Great, just great. Now her friends were going to think she was as perverted as Miroku! And he still had that stupid smirk on his face! "Ok… How about this instead… When the bottle lands between two people those two people have to take a drink of their beer before kissing each other instead? That better?"

"Actually Lady Kagome I quite like the oth.." **BAM** "Or that would be fine."

Sighing Kagome sat up straight as she mentally tried to prepare herself for the events to come. Why oh why did she choose to do this again? Oh yeah… she was an adult now. "Alright, I'll go first so you guys can get the hang of it. Oh wait! I almost forgot. The first time the bottle lands on someone you only have to give them a peck. If you get them a second time in a row, or they get you when it's their next turn, then you have to make it last longer. The kiss gets longer the more you land on that person in a row. Ok?" At their nods again she took a deep breath before spinning the bottle and watching as it spun around and around and around.. Finally it slowed down and landed on…

(Oh! Was so tempted to end it there! But I really want to get everything laid out in this chapter. Damn. Lucky you.)

Sango

Kagome and Sango looked to each other for a minute before they both burst out laughing and Kagome leaned across to quickly peck Sango on the lips. By this time Miroku's poor eyes looked like they were about to popped out of their sockets. "Wow… A dream come true…" And poor Inuyasha didn't look much better, though he was able to keep his mouth shut. One thing he was thankful for when not a second later Miroku got a fist to the head and a slap across the face from the girls.

"Ok Sango, now it's your turn."

Sango was still glaring at Miroku as she spun the bottle, only turning her eyes away from his to see where it hand landed. By the laughing coming from Kagome and the deep blush that now rested on Inuyasha's cheeks she didn't really have to look down but did anyway. Yup. Landed smack-dab on Inuyasha. Sighing she hurriedly grabbed a forelock of his hair to turn him so he was facing her before landing a quick kiss on him.

'_Wow… Who knew someone could turn so red…'_ thought Kagome as she watched and tried so hard to suppress her laughter. "Heheheh.. Inuyasha… your turn…"

"Keh! I don't want to play this stupid game anymore. All you do is sit and kiss your friends at random? You must have a lot of perverts in your time Kagome!" Seeing his complaints fall on deaf ears the hanyou reluctantly reached out and spun the bottle. Trying to convince himself he was only doing this to keep Kagome happy he watched it intently as it stopped on the _other_ girl sitting next to him. On his Kagome. Damn there went the blushing again. Hesitantly he leaned over, at least glad to see her blushing too. _'She looks so cute when she's blushing.'_ As soon as their lips met he leaned back swiftly and absolutely avoided eye contact with her. Kissing Sango hadn't been as big a deal as he thought it would have been, she was his friend after all and they trusted each other, but with Kagome… With Kagome it was so different. Maybe it was the fact that he stayed up late every night for the past 2 ½ years just to think about her or perhaps it was her enticing scent that made it different… He would never know. He just knew that it was different and he suddenly felt very, VERY uncomfortable as he remembered the other two sitting there.

Thankfully for him Kagome chose to speak up, and **not** talk about that kiss. "Umm.. Well you guys pretty much get that game.. How about we move on to the next one for a while? We can come back to this one.."

"But Lady Kagome! I did not get a ki.." What was with Sango always interrupting him tonight? Not that he minded the way she interrupted him this time… This time it had been with her lips pressed to his with a quick kiss.

"There you damn pervert. Now we can play a different game Kagome." Nodding to her sister-like friend as she tried desperately to hide the red that kept threatening to flood her face. _'Why the **hell** did I just do that! What the hell is wrong with me!'_

"Ok… Well um… I guess we can try Truth or Dare next… We'll do one round so you guys can get the hang of it and if you want we can move on to the next game or play a little more…" Taking a deep breath she continued on with explaining this next game as best as her rattled nerves would allow. _'Come on Kagome! Pull it together girl! It was just a peck! Nothing more. It wasn't like you saw fireworks when it happened and it's not like you're in love with him or anything…' _Ok, so she knew those last two thoughts weren't true but it was just a peck! "I'll go first again so you guys know what to do. For this game we take turns going around and asking someone else 'Truth or Dare?'. If they say Truth then you get to ask them any question you want and they have to answer it, truthfully! If they lie then the consequences will be… drinking half a glass of beer! Yeah! That works. Anyway. If they say Dare then you get to make them do something. There are limits of course. You can't dare someone to have sex with you." Glaring straight at Miroku while saying it. "But you can however make them do silly stuff… like… hmm… Oh! Like dancing around like a chicken or something. Hmm… And let's say the consequence for backing out on a dare is… you have to kiss the person who dared you on the lips for a full minute! And as soon as the person who was asked the question or had to do the dare is done then they go on and ask the next person. Oh and you can pick anyone you want it doesn't have to be in any order." Seeing everyone, for the most part, understood she decided to start with something easy. "Sango. Truth or Dare?"

"Umm… Truth?"

Smirking evilly she glanced quickly to Miroku before looking Sango right in the eyes as she asked her question "What do you think of Miroku?" As soon as Sango's face lit up like a Christmas tree she knew she struck a nerve but it was getting tiring having to watch the two try and deal with their emotions day in and day out and she was going to put a stop to it right now.

"I… um.. what do you mean…?" Though of course Kagome would rather watch her struggle for her words instead of answering her… and struggle she did. "I think.. he… I.. I mean… we… no, no we… He's… umm.. I think he's… a pervert… But he… uh.. he can have… his good moments… at uhm… times…" Kagome's smirk grew wider and that certainly wasn't helping her constant blush! Oh she would pay for that! But before she could even form her next sentence there was a very familiar sensation on her backside…

"Lady Sango! I knew you cared for me! But why then will you not bare me a.."

"PERVERT!" **BAM! **Oh yeah… Kagome was SO going to pay for this!

"Alright Kagome, Truth or Dare?" she herself now trying to keep the smirk from her face.

Kagome, thinking nothing of it, blurted her usual response. Being around her friends from her time it was also better to avoid their questions. "Dare."

'_Perfect.'_ "I dare you to... what was that word you used again? Oh yes. I dare you to 'make out' with Inuyasha… for a whole minute." And there went Kagome's confident smirk.

"WHAT! I'm not making out with that wench! This is her stupid dare, you leave me out of it!"

"What did you call me? It's just like you said Inuyasha! It's just a stupid dare! Let's just get it over with so we can keep playing." Without giving him another chance she placed both hands on the back of his neck and immediately pulled him forward so their lips collided.

It only took him a few seconds to realized what was going on and only a few more to quickly melt into it as the rest of the world seemed to fade away. Gently bringing his own hands to cup her face he felt her tense for just a second before she too got lost in the kiss.

At first she had expected him to push her away, call her a wench or a bitch and storm off… But he was actually kissing her back! Maybe she did hold a place in his heart after all? Two and a half years of fears of rejection and loneliness flew out the window in that moment… this moment that she never, ever wanted to forget.

Too bad they both seemed to forget about the other two people in the area, both of whom were now watching the event with growing interest. Both Sango and Miroku knew of their friends' feelings for each other but to be able to witness this? It surely was a miracle! If this had happened under normal circumstances they would most definitely be running for their lives under the threat of a surly half demon… Now the minutes had been flying by and the two were still at it! Though a small "ahem" from Miroku seemed to snap them back quickly. Kagome and Inuyasha's faces quickly began to challenge the very color of Inuyasha's outfit and, again, neither could meet the other's eyes.

"Kagome… it's your turn."

"Huh? Oh! Right. Thanks Miroku." Still looking dazed Kagome tried her best to form a coherent thought as to what she was supposed to be doing and trying desperately to keep her mind away from what had just transpired between her and her beloved silver-haired hanyou. "Uh.. Miroku. Truth or Dare?"

Growing excited he quickly picked Dare in hopes that Kagome would use him as pay back to get back at Sango. Regrettably she did… just not in the way he had hoped. He knew right away that this way would get him a beating for sure.

"I dare you to grope Sango everytime she says the word 'pervert'." Her previous smile firmly planted on her lips once more.

"Kagome! I thought I was your friend! How can you make him do that to me!" As Sango continued to rant about the injustice of it all she failed to notice the hand that had been sneaking towards her bottom… Until the all too familiar sensation ran through her telling her it had found it's destination. "PERVERT!" Damn, she couldn't even stop herself from saying it! It was just a reflex from being around him for so long! _'Damn stupid dare.'_

"Ah! Lady Sango, so you actually want me to do so again then? Very well." Too bad Kagome only said he had to grope her and not that she couldn't hit him when he did… **BAM SMACK **

"Stupid monk."

Kagome and Inuyasha just watched, glad the attention was now on the other two instead of their little make out session. "So um… shall we continue?"

"Oh yes Lady Kagome. My turn then is it? Well then… Inuyasha, since you are the only one who has not been asked yet, Truth or Dare?" Poor Inuyasha, not wanting to look like a wimp just had to pick Dare. "Alright. I dare you to…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, yes. I know. I'm evil. I wait so flippin' long to get this chapter out and now I end it like that… Well you'll wanted another chapter right! Lol

I really am sorry it took so long. Circumstances out of my control have been taking up all of my attention and frankly, I'm lucky I got as much as I did as 'fast' as I did. Things are clearing up but now that school will be starting up soon it might be at the same slow-ass pace. Once more, sorry. But hey, 6 pages isn't too bad huh?


End file.
